In a virtualization environment such as a virtual desktop infrastructure, a golden image or master image of a virtual desktop is configured and maintained typically by a system administrator, based on which a pool of cloned virtual desktops can be deployed. One challenge with such golden image or master image management is keeping track of the changes being made within a golden image. For Citrix and VMware installations, for example, a system administrator can go into the golden image and add applications or change settings without documenting such changes. When they create a snapshot, all the changes are stored for the next roll-out of the golden image, causing substantial risks in stability and usability of the virtual desktop clones, which can lead to substantial downtime. Some attempts at alleviating such problems include golden image automation applications such as Microsoft System Center Configuration Manager, RES One Automation, Microsoft MDT and Powershell. However, such applications don't prevent manual intervention or changes in the golden image, and they do not allow for the actual changes between sequential versions of a golden image to be identified.